Keep your Enemies Close
by RT7
Summary: When an old foe comes back, and causes Timmy to disappear seconds before he loses his fairy godparents, his family and friends try to work out what has happened! With Cosmo and Wanda uncovered, can they solve the mystery?
1. The Worst Enemy

Okay, this story kind of gets into it straight away, and I'm writing this two hours and fifteen minutes before the taxi arrives and I go on holiday for two weeks, so bear with me, okay?

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Only this plot.

Fairly Odd Parents

Keep your Enemies Close

"So... I guess this is our last day together?" Timmy asked sadly. The two godparents looked at each other sadly. Wanda nodded slowly. Cosmo didn't know what to do.

"Can't I wish for time to go back or something?" he asked hopefully.

"I wish you could sport, but Fairy World knows about what can happen. You have until midnight before we have to go, and you forget about us." Wanda explained.

It was nine in the morning. Timmy thought for a moment.

"Well, I wish that I didn't forget about you then!" Timmy wished. The two fairies raised their wands and cast the wish.

"Now remember Timmy, if you tell anyone about us when we've gone, then you'll have your memory erased. Your full memory. You won't know anything about yourself!" Wanda warned.

"You'll be just like me!" Cosmo exclaimed. Timmy and Wanda looked at him strangely. He never took anything seriously.

"Well, we'll have to spend all day together then." Timmy told the two of them. "But for that, I need something. I wish I didn't have to sleep!"

"Now sport, remember last time you wished for that..."

"Done!" Cosmo waved his wand and granted the wish. Wanda frowned.

"Well, it's only for me!" Timmy exclaimed. "Well, there's one thing I've always wanted to know. I know loads of people, who hate me, but I need to know- who is my worst enemy?"

"Well, let's go look at the people who hate you, and find out!" Wanda replied. There was a puff of smoke, and the three of them vanished. They appeared at school, although it was a Saturday. Francis the bully was picking on some little kids.

"Hmm..." Timmy thought out loud, "Francis is mean to me. Maybe he's my worst enemy!"

"Timmy, Francis picks on everyone. He hates you all, and you all hate him!" Cosmo pointed out. They vanished again and appeared outside Crocker's house.

"What about my teacher, Mr. Crocker?" Timmy asked.

"Well, it's his job to hate you!" Cosmo laughed.

"You almost got it right Cosmo, but I don't think he's Timmy's worst enemy." Wanda told them.

"What about Vicky?" Timmy questioned. Wanda sighed.

"Vicky hates everyone, and everyone hates Vicky" she explained, "just like Francis. Your worst enemy would have to hate only you, and be liked by everyone else."

"I wish I was back in my room"

Back in Timmy's room, Cosmo had an idea. Yes, Cosmo. Idea. Had.

"Hey, Timmy. How about you make one more over-the-top stupid wish for old time's sake?" Cosmo asked. Timmy nodded.

"I wish my worst enemy was here" Timmy wished. There was a huge puff of white smoke. When it cleared, someone was there.

Gary.

Hopefully I can get another chapter done now, but if not, it'll be in two weeks! Please R&R!


	2. Exposed

Sorry about the delay!

--------------------------------------------------

Fairly Odd Parents

Keep your Enemies Close

Timmy quickly turned to face Wanda.

"I wish that you didn't have to grant wishes for Gary!" he shouted. Wanda waved her wand. Wish granted.

"Hey. Tim Tim!" Gary smirked, acting in his friendly cool style. Timmy stepped back.

"I thought you couldn't get out of my mind again!" he exclaimed.

"You'd think so, but some cool cat left the door open."

Cosmo began whistling. Wanda hit herself on the forehead.

"But don't worry Tim, I can't get wishes granted remember? Any funny business, you can get rid of me, right?"

Timmy thought for a moment. Technically, this was true, but he couldn't take any chances.

"Then I wish Gary was back in my mind again!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, but all that happened was the stupid wand not working noise. Gary began laughing manically. Cosmo began whistling. Wanda turned on him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?" she screamed.

"Well... you remember when Timmy looked at YOU and said "I wish that you didn't have to grant wishes for Gary? Well..."

Timmy hit himself in the face. This meant Wanda couldn't grant wishies for Gary, but Cosmo could. Not good. Timmy looked at the clock. One minute to midnight. Wow, time was going fast.

"Well forget it Gary!" he shouted, "there's only a minute left!"

"You shouldn't have said that!" Wanda shrieked. Gary jumped up into the air and over Timmy's head.

"I wish me and Tim Tim here were both back in his mind, with the door locked!" Gary wished.

"No!" Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo all shouted. Gary went up into the air and back into Timmy's head. The last thing that Timmy saw was a tear-filled Wanda and a blubbering Cosmo. The clock struck midnight as Timmy went into his own head and vanished in a blinding explosion. Cosmo and Wanda went flying back into the wall, making lots of noise. Downstairs, Timmy's parents had just come through the door, and were about to pay Vicky when they heard it. Well, half the neighbourhood heard it.

"What was that?" Vicky wondered.

"It sounded like Timmy got a new video game! He's always turning the volume up" Mom explained. The three of them went upstairs and opened the door to Timmy's room. Vicky was hit by the light and went flying back against the wall and down the stairs.

"Timmy!!!!" Mom screamed, as the white light began to fade. Cosmo and Wanda slumped to the floor. All that was left was a pink hat, sitting on the floor. Timmy's dad walked into the room and pointed at the pair of them.

"You. You two! What happened to our son?!?"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other. They'd dreaded this happening. Still, it didn't really matter anymore. Wanda stood up.

"We couldn't stop it! He just vanished!"

Timmy's dad wasn't really taking this in, but his mom was.

"Wanda? Is that you?" she asked. Wanda began to think. That time they had pretended to be their neighbours, they'd used their real names.

"...yes..." she whispered. Vicky came storming into the room.

"I recognise those two!" she thundered, "They're those two stupid dolls that my sister was playing with! And those stupid goldfish! AND TIMMY'S SKATEBOARDING GEAR!!!"

"You're right!" Timmy's dad exclaimed, "You two have an awful lot of explaining to do!"

Of all the stupid things Cosmo could have done at the moment, what he actually did was one of the most helpful.

"Ding!"

Timmy's dad looked at him.

"Dong!" he replied, slightly taken aback. Cosmo and Waznda flew up into the air, waved their wands and vanished. Timmy's mom bent down and picked up the pink hat. There was silence. The three of them, even Vicky began to cry.

---------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope that was worth the wait. Please R&R!


	3. Two Years Later

iOkay, to avoid any confusion, let me just say there is a leap of a few years between this chapter and the last one.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Fairly Odd Parents

Keep your Enemies Close

It was two years exactly after Timmy had gone. Vicky hadn't been mean to anyone, and stayed at home all day watching TV. Timmy's parents kept waiting, wondering where their son was. They didn't believe he was dead. They knew Cosm oand Wanda had something to do with it. One day, they went onto the internet and looked for someone who could help them. They found www.fairies'r'real.wand, and went to the one man who could help them. Denzel Crocker.

Mr. Crocker had been lucky after the event, as now people were wondering about the whole fairy thing, he'd been interviewed left, right and centre, and had made a fortune out of it. He was no longer a teacher, and spent all day investigating the mystery. He lived in a bigger house, with his mother, but he was in charge now. Right now, he was interviewing Timmy's parents.

"Oh yes, Good boy of yours, that Timmy. Studied hard, had lots of friends, including two fairies."

This was exactly what Timmy's parents had wanted to hear.

"Fairies?" Timmy's mom asked. Crocker nodded.

"Ever since I was younger I have been looking for fairies. I found a fairy tracker with the words 'Fairy Godparents Exist' written on the back. It was my handwriting too. Ever since I met your son, I have discovered that he had fairy godparents"

"Cosmo and Wanda" Timmy's dad interrupted. Mr. Crocker raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that sounds about right. Pink and Green coloured?"

Timmy's dad nodded. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Well Mr and Mrs Turner, I am willing to make you a deal. I will help you find your son, and bring him back safely, as long as you allow me to capture Cosmo and Wanda. Do we have a deal?" Mr. Crocker asked.

"Well, Cosmo and Wanda were our friends!" Timmy's mom exclaimed.

"Then again, they know where Timmy is, so we have no choice." Dad reminded. They stood up and shook Mr. Crocker's hand.

Over the last year, Cosmo and Wanda had been punished by fairy academy, thanks to the arousing suspicion. However, they escaped and were on the run. They had to find a way of sorting this out. They disguised themselves as humans and bought a house down the road from Timmy's house. One day, they decided to go and snoop around. It was the dead of night, and they were flying through back yards.

"Wanda, I'm scared!" Cosmo whispered. "We're in trouble in both Fairy World and on Earth!"

"Don't be honey. We just need to find a way of bringing back Timmy. Once we do that, he can wish that everything was back to normal." Wanda explained.

"I married the smart one!"

They arrived in Timmy's back yard and flew in through his open window.

"Now be very quiet and look for some sort of clue" Wanda whispered. They looked around the room, and it wasn't long before Cosmo found something.

"Wanda! I found something!"

Wanda went over to him. Cosmo was holding half a hundred dollar bill in his hand.

"Wasn't that from the time Timmy wished he was the richest person in the world?" Cosmo asked.

"Maybe, but remember that he wished all the money gone again, as it was crushing him!" Wanda reminded.

"But then his parents had no money, so we had to wish it back again and sort it out and I can't count and it was really confusing and eventually we had to get rid of most of it and..."

"Slow down" Wanda ordered. Cosmo took a deep breath. Wanda spotted something else on the ground.

"Look Cosmo! A piece of white fabric!"

Suddenly the door opened. Cosmo and Wanda found themselves staring into the face of Mr. Crocker.

"Well, well, well. We meet again." He smirked.

"Yeah, it's been ages since you were a kid" Cosmo blurted out. Wanda covered his mouth. Mr. Crocker looked flabbergasted.

"Wha-? Me? Kid? We? Ages?" he stuttered. Wanda had an idea.

"He hasn't changed one bit" she laughed. Crocker slumped to the floor.

"But if you knew me when I was a kid, then that means that... you... were my... FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!" he shouted, doing the three pose thing. "How could I forget?"

"Memory eraser" Cosmo yawned. He was bored. Wanda grabbed him and dragged him out of the window. Crocker began thinking to himself. All these years of searching for fairies and giving proof of them being real, and for what? To get his own fairies in trouble? He had been stupid. A stupid teacher. He had a choice. He could go out and expose Cosmo and Wanda, or he could keep their existence a secret and lose all that he had gained. What should he do?


	4. Questions

I changed the name from The Final Battle to Keep your Enemies Close, as this story isn't just the final battle anymore. Sorry for any problems!

----------------------------------------------

Fairly Odd Parents

Keep your Enemies Close

At Timmy's treehouse, Chester, AJ and Tootie were sitting around looking through Timmy's photo albums and stuff. They had heard about Timmy disappering, and had been nearby when it happened. Chester and AJ had been outside, while Tootie was having a stake-out in the bushes. AJ looked at one of the albums.

"You know, Timmy was a strange kid. I mean, remember when he was popular? We never found out where he got the stuff from. Also, who were those pink and green haired parents?" he wondered. Tootie looked at him.

"You told me about that. Where did you find that photo?" she asked.

"In Timmy's permanent record" Chester replied holding it up. "I swiped it from the press the other day. Here's the photo".

When Chester held it up, Tootie's eyes widened.

"I know those two. They were Timmy's dolls! He came over to my house to take them back!"

AJ and Chester looked at her. This was weird. It had to be something to do with those two. Whatever it was, they had to look for them. Suddenly, AJ had a brainwave.

"I saw two people with pink and green hair the other day! They live down the road!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tootie shouted, "They know where Timmy is! Let's go!" She grabbed them by their arms and dragged them out of the treehouse and down to the house.

Cosmo and Wanda were in their normal form, sitting (or rather floating) and eating lunch.

"I can't believe Timmy's parents and Crocker know about us! How could we let this happen?" Wanda moaned, as Cosmo sat there eating a sandwich. "I mean, we're meant to be... I mean, I'm meant to be a master of disguise. I'm a fairy! Even you can usually hide yourself, but this is bad. The whole of Fairy World knows about us, but I guess they don't want to bother us as long as we don't go back."

"What about Momma Cosmo?" Cosmo asked. Wanda shuddered then thought about something. They'd never see her again! She smiled briefly, and then put on the look of deep concern again.

"There was the half a hundred dollar bill and that white fabric" Wanda reminded. "Was Timmy making a wallet or something?"

Cosmo barely knew what a wallet was; let alone how he could answer this. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cosmo and Wanda turned into human form and went over to the door.

"Who is it?" Cosmo asked.

"It's Chester, AJ and Tootie!" Tootie called back. Wanda opened the door.

"How can we help you?" Wanda asked, inviting them in. They all went and sat down at the table.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but we think you know something about our friend Timmy Turner. He vanished a year ago, and we saw you in one of his photos from parent's night." AJ explained. Tootie twitched.

"You two remind me of Timmy's dolls" she blurted out. "They looked exactly like you"

Cosmo began giggling to himself.

"That was a fun game. Wanda, we should play that again" he laughed. Wanda slapped herself on the forehead. Tootie stood up.

"OKAY, SPILL THE BEANS!!!" she shouted, "WHERE'S TIMMY?!?!?!? HOW WERE YOU THOSE DOLLS?!?!?"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other and sighed. There was a poof of smoke and they appeared in their fairy forms.

"Holy f..." Chester began, but had his voice covered by Tootie shouting "Fairies!" AJ just looked confused.

"We should have known it was something like this" he told them. "So, Mr. Crocker wasn't crazy. You two are Timmy's fairy godparents!"

"Were" Wanda replied, before she reliased what she was saying. She covered her mouth.

"Wanda, there's no point covering it up!" Cosm oshouted, "Crocker already knows, so they should know as well!"

The three kids were silent as they took this in.

"We'll keep your secret safe" Tootie told them. Wanda smiled.

"Thanks"

"So, where's Timmy?" Chester asked. Before they had a chance to answer, Crocker burst into the room.

"Cosmo! Wanda! I'm exposing you to the world!"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other. AJ and Chester stood up.

"Go!" AJ shouted, "We'll hold him off"

Cosmo, Wanda and Tootie ran out through the backdoor as AJ and Chester held Crocker back. Wanda grabbed Tootie's arm and the three of them flew out and into the bushes. They crawled along, staying low to avoid being seen. They came to a deep hole and climbed down. Crocker's voice could be heard shouting above. Tootie looked at the two of them.

"What happened that day?" she asked. "Where's Timmy?" Wanda sighed. She decided to explain.

"Well, on the last day that we were Timmy's fairy godparents he wished that his worst enemy would appear. Gary, his imaginary friend came back."

"Gary? That extremely cool kid?"

"Yes. As a part of Timmy, he could make wishes as well. Timmy made a wish to stop him wishing, but it only applied to Wanda. He wished himself and Timmy into Timmy's mind. There was a huge explosion of light and they both vanished. That's where he is."

Tootie began to think about this. It was confusing, but at least she knew where he was.

"Hey, is it only Timmy who can make wishes from you two?" she asked.

"Yes... why, have you got an idea?" Wanda asked. Tootie held up Timmy's Crimson Chin doll.

"Timmy gave me this, remember? It told him that if he gave it to me, I'd always have a little bit of him that I could smother or something. If Gary can wish as he's a little bit of Timmy, then maybe this doll could as well? If it was alive."

Cosmo had fallen asleep. Wanda began to think.

"He wished it was alive, so it is. If we grant too many wishes, we'll be found, so if you ask it to, it can ask for one wish that doesn't break the rules. Don't just wish Timmy back, it's too big a wish."

Tootie had to think. This could be her one chance to find a way to save Timmy.

"Hold on a minute. Timmy was only ten when you left! Why did you have to go?"

Cosmo awoke. Wanda shook her head.

"I don't know."

Cosmo then surprised them both.

"I do."

Wanda looked at him.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes. Someone had to say that Timmy was happy and prove that we weren't needed." Cosmo explained.

"Who would do such a thing?" Tootie asked. "It must be someone who wanted you to leave Timmy."

"Who do we know that wants you two away from Timmy?" Cosmo wondered. Suddenly Wanda's eyes widened.

"Who said it had to be both of us?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's now enough evidence to work out what's going on. E-mail any therioes to me at or in a review, and soon you'll find out what's up!


	5. Answers

I'm back! Sory about the delay.

Tdcfdtl- This is the next chapter!

Warrior Pixie- In the episode where Cosmo and Wanda were Timmy's parent's neighbours, Cosmo and Timmy's dad had a Ding Dong thing going.

Good theory by the rest of you.

There was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Momma Cosmo called cheerfully, before floating over and opening it. In the doorway were Cosmo and Wanda.

"Momma! What have you done?" Cosmo shouted.

"Cosmo! Don't raise your voice to your mother like that!" Wanda snapped, "Let me do it! Alright Momma Cosmo, the jig is up. We know you got rid of Timmy!"

"Me? Get rid of the kid? I didn't do a thing to him! But since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you the truth. You've taken my Cosmo away from me for too long now, and I wanted him back! That's why I split you three up!"

"Momma, you can't use magic without a reason!" Cosmo whined, "So you couldn't have done it!"

"True. But I found a way to make lots of people happy. I found a child that had been seperated from his godparent, re-introduced them and asked the kid in payment to wish that brat gone! It was the perfect plan!"

"Wandisimo and that Remy Buxaplenty boy!" Cosmo and Wanda cried in unison. Momma Cosmo nodded.

"It turned out that that Gary kid couldn't get any wishes out of either of you, so I simply got Wandisimo to grant a wish for the boy that let my Cosmo grant wishes for Gary! Then it was easy to get rid of the twerp! Now, with the help of my new boyfriend it's time to break you up for good!"

"Momma's got a boyfriend?" Cosmo asked Wanda. They both shuddered. Wandisimo appeared in a poof of purple smoke. Next to Momma Cosmo, there was a huge poof of pink smoke, and Cupid appeared. A magical rope appeared and bound Wanda, turning her and making her face Wandisimo! Cupid got out his bow.

"Cosmo!" Wanda cried.

"Wanda! Momma, you've got to stop this!"

"Sorry Cosmo dear, but this is for your own good! Fire the arrow!"

Cosmo quickly got out the Crimson Chin doll.

"I hope this works..."

He pressed the button.

Cliffhangar!


End file.
